


yuka gets banned from subway

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Maki just wants to have her lunch in peace, but her friends never stop causing a ruckus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mistake but there hasn't been a p1 fic in 60,000 years so here we are

"You would not believe what's happening right now,"

Maki was sitting at a table on the far side of subway, phone held to one ear, pretending she didn't know the girl who was chugging soda out of the refill machine.

"What's going on?" Mark's voice rang out of her phone, but Maki didn't respond, watching in stunned awe as a distressed subway employee finally noticed what was going on.

Really, it should've been obvious the second Yuka had walked over to the refill machine and loudly announced, "I'M GONNA CHUG THIS!"

The distressed subway employee watched in obvious distress and confusion as Yuka moved from the pepsi dispenser to the sprite, with two of her friends cheering her on. Maki hoped if (more like when) Yuka got kicked out of subway she wouldn't. The subway employee seemed to be vaguely afraid of Yuka. Maki thought he probably should be. Yuka was pretty unstoppable once she set her mind to something, especially if it was something stupid.

In a last attempt at sparing one of her friends from getting kicked out and likely temporarily banned from subway, Maki made desperate hand motions at Naoya, who was clapping as Yuka continued chugging Sprite out of the machine. Naoya didn't see her. Maki gave up. Mark was still chattering over the phone, but she was barely hearing him.

She watched as the distressed employee approached Brown instead of Yuka. Maki thought that was a good move, he was much less likely to slap someone in a situation like this. Brown ignored him and continued loudly cheering on Yuka.

Yuka finished chugging the Sprite and moved on to the root beer. Maki wondered how much longer this would continue.

Only after Yuka had finished chugging drinks from the machine, the lone distressed employee promptly told her that she was banned, for two weeks. She didn't try to fight him. Maki was silently impressed. On the other hand, Brown offered to fight him, which somehow got him banned too. Naoya tried to walk away but was kicked out with the rest of them.

Naoya desperately glanced over at Maki, she pretended not to know him and picked up her ham and cheese sub.

She watched in silence as the three of them were booted out of subway, and sighed as she finished off her sub. She knew damn well in two weeks time when they were unbanned, this was likely to happen all over again. Mark was still talking over the phone.

"Maki? Maki? Where are you? What happened?"

"Sorry, I just watched Yuka get banned from subway,"

"What? What'd she do, kill someone?"

"You don't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> also I have a friend who's been banned from subway for 2 weeks for this exact reason


End file.
